Allied States Army Air Corps
The Allied States Army Air Corps (ASAC) is the aerial warfare and in some cases, space warfare service branch of the Allied States Military. The ASAC's core functions are Nuclear Deterrence Operations, Special Operations, Air Superiority, Global Integrated ISR, Space Superiority, Command and Control, Personnel Recovery, Global Precision Attack, Building Partnerships, Rapid Global Mobility and Agile Combat Support. The Department of the Air Force was disbanded in early 2011 and merged with the Department of the Army, thus creating the Allied States Air Corps from the -Air Force. The department is headed by the civilian Deputy Secretary of the Army for the Air Force who oversees all administrative and policy affairs. The highest ranking military officer in the is the Chief of Staff of the Air Corps. The Air Corps controls the Air National Guard. Aircraft Inventory This list is a brief overview, there are hundreds of other aircraft in the A.S. Army Air Corps, most of which are helicopters. Ground Attack The ground-attack aircraft of the ASAC are designed to attack targets on the ground and are often deployed as close air support for, and in proximity to, A.S. Ground Forces, such as the Allied States Army. The proximity to friendly forces require precision strikes from these aircraft. They are typically deployed as close air support to ground forces, their role is tactical rather than strategic, operating at the front of the battle rather than against targets deeper in the enemy's rear. *'A-10A/C Thunderbolt II' - 600 (General Purpose) *'AC-130H/U Spectre/Spooky II' - 60 (General Purpose) Bombers In the A.S. Air Force, the distinction between bombers, fighter-bombers, and attack aircraft has become blurred. Many attack aircraft, even ones that look like fighters, are optimized to drop bombs, with very little ability to engage in aerial combat. Many fighter aircraft, such as the F-16, are often used as "bomb trucks," despite being designed for aerial combat. Perhaps the one meaningful distinction at present is the question of range: a bomber is generally a long-range aircraft capable of striking targets deep within enemy territory, whereas fighter bombers and attack aircraft are limited to "theater" missions in and around the immediate area of battlefield combat. Even that distinction is muddied by the availability of aerial refueling, which greatly increases the potential radius of combat operations. The majority of the ASAC's dedicated bombers are rapidly aging. The B-52 Stratofortress airframe is over 50 years old, and are scheduled to remain in service indefinitely, until a better airframe is designed. Plans for successors to the current strategic bomber force remain only paper projects, and political and funding pressures suggest that they are likely to remain paper-bound for the foreseeable future. *'Rockwell B-1 Lancer' - 30 *'Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit' - 20 *'B-52H Stratofortress' - 55 Cargo/Troop Transport The Air Force can provide rapid global mobility, which lies at the heart of A.S. strategy in this environment—without the capability to project forces, there is no conventional deterrent. As A.S. forces stationed overseas continue to increas, global interests are also, making the unique mobility capabilities of the ASAC even more in demand. Air mobility is a national asset of growing importance for responding to emergencies and protecting American interests around the globe. *'C-5A/B/C/M Galaxy' - 40 *'Boeing C-17 Globemaster III' - 150 *'C-100 Travis' - 50 *'C-27J Spartan' - 90 *'Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules' - 160 *'MV-24H Vulture' - 300 **'MV-24T Carrier' - 200 Fighters The fighter aircraft of the ASAC are small, fast, and maneuverable military aircraft primarily used for air-to-air combat. Many of these fighters have secondary ground-attack capabilities, and some are dual-roled as fighter-bombers (e.g., the F-16 Fighting Falcon); the term "fighter" is also sometimes used colloquially for dedicated ground-attack aircraft. Other missions include interception of bombers and other fighters, reconnaissance, and patrol. *'McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle' - 600 (General Purpose) *'General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon' - 700 (Primarily Air National Guard) *'Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor' - 200 (Special Operations) *'Fairchild Republic F-24 Warmonger' - 200 (Special Operations) Other *'Boeing E-3 Sentry' - 16 *'Boeing E-4' - 2 *'Lockheed EC-130' - 10 *'Lockheed HC-130' - 4 *'Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk' - 100 *'McDonnell Douglas KC-10 Extender' - 10 *'Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker' - 3 *'Boeing YAL-1' - 2 *'Lockheed MC-130' - 14 *'General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper' - 20 *'General Atomics MQ-1 Predator' - 30 *'Boeing OC-135B Open Skies' - 5 *'Boeing RC-135' - 2 *'Northrop Grumman RQ-4 Global Hawk' - 20 *'AeroVironment RQ-11 Raven' - 1500 *'Lockheed U-2' - 5 *'Beechcraft T-6 Texan II' - 100 *'Northrop T-38 Talon' - 100 *'Boeing T-43 Bobcat' - 50 *'Bell UH-1N Twin Huey' - 60 *'de Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter' - 20 *'Lockheed WC-130' - 15 *'Boeing WC-135 Constant Phoenix' - 1 *'Boeing VC-25' - 1 *'Boeing C-32' - 1 *'Mil Mi-8' - 15 See Also *Allied States Military **Allied States Army **Allied States Navy *National Guard of the Allied States *Allied States Coast Guard Category:Allied States of America Category:FW Storage